1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to extermination systems and more particularly pertains to a new pest extermination system for installation in a structure for distributing pesticide and insecticide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of extermination systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, extermination systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,641; U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,949; U.S. Pat. No. 1,795,488; U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,673; U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,062; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,642.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pest extermination system. The inventive device includes a piping system. The piping system has a plurality of nozzles positioned therealong that are adapted for spraying a pesticide. A pumping device is in fluid communication with the piping system and is adapted for pumping pesticide into the piping system.
In these respects, the pest extermination system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of installation in a structure for distributing pesticide and insecticide.